Tarot Cards
by Nekoya Chevalier
Summary: Terbangun dalam keadaan amnesia di Moskow, Rusia, membuat Gilbert Beilschmidt kebingungan dan panik. Belum semua kepigan memori yang hilang ia kumpulkan, dunia seolah berhenti berotasi di depan matanya. Kacau. Semua Kacau. Human!AU. RussPruss. SpaPruss.


_**Tarot Cards**_

_**Ace Card for Destiny**_

* * *

Gilbert Beilschmidt beringsut bangun dari kasurnya.

Ia mengerang sakit sembari memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar-putar dan nyeri bukan main. Suara alat pengukur detak jantung yang melaju makin cepat dan bau obat-obatan memenuhi kemampuan indra pendengar dan penciumannya. _Dimana aku?_

Pintu putih tulang di sebelah kirinya terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemilik surai platinum-blonde berjas putih ala dokter. "Sudah sadar, da?" orang yang menurutnya adalah dokter itu bertanya, Gilbert mengeryit.

"Aku dimana?" ia bertanya seolah dia adalah orang bodoh, dan ia kesal akan hal itu.

Dokter berasken Slavia itu maju lebih dekat ke arah Gilbert dan mengecek sesuatu di dalam catatannya. "Siapa namamu, da?" ia balik bertanya, membuat Gilbert kebingungan.

"Gilbert," ia menjawab, ragu. "Beilschmidt."

Sang dokter mengangguk mengerti lalu meletakkan catatannya di meja nakas, tetap saat seorang lelaki berambut coklat berpakaian dokter masuk ke dalam. "Здравствуйте, Dr. Брaгински—_Halo, Dr. Braginski_." Lelaki itu menyapa sambil tersenyum lembut dalam bahasa yang menurut Gilbert sangat asing—Rusia? Belarusia?

"Привет, Тoриc—_Hai, Toris_." Dokter berambut _platinum-blonde_ itu mengangguk dan mempersilahkan seseorang-yang-ia-panggil-Toris itu untuk masuk. Si dokter bersurai coklat masuk dan menunduk sopan pada Gilbert dan si dokter jangkung. _Name-tag_ 'Toris Laurinaitis' tertangkap oleh indra penglihatan Gilbert.

Namun saat iris _crimson_ miliknya melirik ke arah si dokter jangkung bersurai perak, tak ada penjelasan apapun. "Спасибо, Dr. Брaгински—_Terimakasih, Dr. Braginski_." Dr. Laurinaitis pamit keluar setelah ia selesai mengecek cairan di infus milik Gilbert.

"Пожалуйста, Дa.—_Sama-sama, da_." Setelah Dr. Laurinatis keluar, si dokter misterius menghadap ke arah Gilbert dan bertanya dalam bahasa Inggris yang fasih, "Gilbert, da? Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Saat ia hendak mengatakan baik-baik saja, kepalanya terasa dibantingkan ke lantai dan ia segera meringis kasar sambil mencengkeram kuat kepalanya yang—ternyata—diperban. "Tenang, da, tenang."

"Omong-omong, aku Ivan Braginski." Ia menggesturkan agar Gilbert kembal berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. "Nah, Gil, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya.

Gilbert mendesah lega saat kepalanya tergeletak lembut di atas empuknya bantal. "Hah? Aku saja tidak tahu kenapa bisa berada di sini." Ia mengelus tengkuknya. Dr. Braginski mengangguk mengerti.

"Pekerjaan?" sang dokter beraksen Slavia kental bertanya lagi.

Jeda sejenak. "Penulis."

"Kau tahu ini dimana? Kira-kira saja, da."

Jeda sejenak. Gilbert menoleh dengan ragu ke arah amethyst milik yang menyiratkan keteduhan. Hingga ia akhirnya menjawab, dengan sangat amat ragu, "Umm ... yang pasti ... di Liverpool?"

Dr. Braginski tersenyum simpul dan mengelus helaian surai seputih salju milik Gilbert dan berbalik untuk pergi dari ruangan itu. "Istirahatlah dulu, da."

Walau ragu, Gilbert menghela nafas tak tenang dan menengok ke arah lemari kaca di sebelahnya. Disana, tersimpan boneka khas dengan bentuk simpel namun terwarnai dengan apik dan rumit, dibawahnya, tertulis aksara Kiril dengan rapih.

_Tunggu, aksara Kiril? Boneka Matryoshka? Bahasa Russia? Aksen Slavia …_

Ini di—

"AKU ADA DI RUSIA?!"

.

.

* * *

Hetalia fan-fiction; 'Tarot Cards: Ace Cards for Destiny'

Cast(s): Prussia/_**Gilbert**_ Beilschmidt | Russia/_**Ivan**_ Braginski | Spain/_**Antonio**_ Fernandez Carriedo | Denmark/Mathias **Køhler** | Portugal/**Alfonso** Fernando Carriedo

Genre: **Mystery** | **Suspense** | Romance | **Drama** | **Slash** | Action | **Thriller**

Warning: Typo(s) | OOC, eh? | Human!AU | Plot ga jelas | Sejarah dan mitos campur aduk | Bahasa Rusia gagal, koreksi saya? | Inspirited by: Inferno by Dan Brown | RussPruss | SpaPruss | Seperti biasa, cinta segitiga Toni-Gil-Ivan b=w=" a bit DenPruss *kenapa Prussia jadi uke terus coba? #dihabek*

Now Playing: Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro © Hatsune Miku

* * *

.

_**Boneka Matryohska itu bagaikan kotak Pandora, saat terbuka, tiap lapisannya akan menyimpan sesuatu yang klandestin. Layaknya ramalan.**_

.

* * *

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Inferno © Dan Brown

Tarot Cards: Ace Card for Destiny © Nekoya Chevalier

* * *

.

.

Dr. Braginski masih berusaha menenangkan Gilbert, sementara Dr. Laurinaitis menatap panik sang lelaki albino yang terus menerus memukuli lengan seniornya dengan bringas; ia sempat menawari Dr. Braginski untuk memberikan Gilbert obat penenang, namun si dokter jangkung menolaknya.

"Katakan, bagaimana aku bisa ada di Rusia?!" Gilbert meraung dalam dekapan Dr. Braginski, meninju lengan dan pundak sang dokter _Russian_ cukup keras, namun tak cukup kuat untuk melepaskan dekapannya pada Gilbert.

"Tenang, Gil, tenang, da!" Dr. Braginski menginstruksikan.

"Tenang?! Kau gila?! Aku masih berjalan di sekitaran stadion dan aku terbangun di Rusia, Braginski! Ini tidak _awesome_!" ia kembali menjerit penuh amarah, dan Dr. Braginski akhirnya meraih suntikan di meja nakas dan menyuntikannya ke lengan Gilbert.

Sang albino memekik kaget dan seiring berjalannya waktu melemas di atas kasur. Dr. Braginski membaringkannya perlahan dan menatap ruby Gilbert yang sayu penuh amarah. "Toris," ia menoleh ke arah Dr. Laurinaitis di belakangnya. "kau boleh pergi." Kemudian berbicara dalam bahasa Rusia yang terdengar seperti suara orang kumur bagi Gilbert.

"Jadi," Dr. Braginski berbalik ke arah Gilbert dan duduk di kursi di sebelah kasur. "kau tidak ingat apa-apa, Gil?"

Menggeleng lemah, akhirnya Gilbert membiarkan kesadarannya mengambang di kepala. "Luka di kepalamu ..." Dr. Braginski mengelus pelipis Gilbert yang berbalut perban dengan lembut. "dikarenakan benturan." Ia melanjutkan, menarik tangan dan melipatnya di atas kasur lalu menjadikannya bantalan bagi kepalanya. Sang dokter Rusia tersenyum kekanakan ke arah Gilbert.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gilbert lirih, matanya terasa benar-benar berat kini.

Tersenyum, Dr. Braginski bangkit dan mengelus helaian putih rambut Gilbert dan berlalu ke luar ruangan. Mematikan lampu sambil berbisik, "Cпокойной ночи, Gilbert—_Selamat tidur, Gilbert_."

* * *

—Tarot Cards—

* * *

"Jadi, aku berjalan kesini sendirian? Kepala pendarahan parah, begitu?"

Dr. Braginski mengangguk sambil mengamati Gilbert menelan buburnya sementara matahari pagi mulai bersinar redup di luar sana. Lelaki asal Jerman itu mulai terlihat agak stabil, walau jengkel karena tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan di sini. Sementara itu, di bawah kasur, sebuah tas ransel militer tergeletak; milik Gilbert.

Namun, tak ada yang menjelaskan alasan mengapa Gilbert berada di sini.

Amnesia jangka pendek, itu penyebabnya. Dr. Braginski sempat memberitahunya tadi. Ia butuh keterangan, sialnya, tidak ada yang bisa ia hubungi; ponselnya tak ditemukan dimanapun—kantong itu hanya berisi beberapa lapis pakaian, uang, tanda pengenal, dan ... entahlah, Gilbert belum sempat memeriksa semuanya.

"Sudahlah, da ..." Dr. Braginski duduk di sebelah Gilbert dan mengacak rambut lelaki albino mungil itu. "Mungkin kau hanya turis Jerman yang terkena masalah dengan preman hingga bisa sampai ke sini." Ia mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli dan kembali melahap sesendok bubur rumah sakit yang terasa hambar.

Tepat saat Gilbert hendak meneguk jus melon miliknya, Dr. Laurinaitis membuka pintu, membuat kedua orang di atas kasur menoleh, dan menarik nafas sebelum berbicara dalam bahasa Rusia pada Dr. Braginski. Hingga akhirnya Dr. Braginski menyahut, "Кто?—_siapa?_"

Dr. Laurinaitis menggeleng, "Я не знаю—_Aku tidak tahu_." Dr. Braginski mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Dr. Laurinaitis keluar, dan ia menoleh ke arah Gilbert.

"Seseorang menjengukmu."

"Nah, bagus. Kukira seseorang akan menjelaskan apa yang—"

Suara pelatuk yang ditarik membuat Dr. Braginski dan Gilbert sama-sama menoleh kaku ke arah pintu.

"Apa yang ... ?!"

—untuk mendapati moncong _Silver Hawk_ tertodong ke arah mereka; ke arah Gilbert.

Dengan sigap, Dr. Braginski menarik tangan Gilbert dan tas ransel itu, menerobos kaca jendela saat rentetan peluru dimuntahkan senjata laras pendek itu. Sang penembak—seorang lelaki bersurai pirang pucat nyaris platinum dan mata bak permata _amethyst_—mendesah kecewa lalu melempar _Silver Hawk_ miliknya ke sudut ruangan dan menarik laras panjang dari balik punggungnya.

"_My, my_ ..." ia setengah berlari ke arah jendela, melompat dan mengikuti arah lari Gilbert dan Dr. Braginski. "Aku memang payah dengan pistol." Ia mengeluh, suara lembutnya nampak dipenuhi kesuraman tajam. Dengan sigap, ia menarik keluar ponsel dari saku celananya dan menekan _speed dial_.

Nada sambung berganti menjadi suara seorang pria. "Anko," sang penembak bersuara, mempercepat langkahnya mengejar Dr. Braginski dan Gilbert. "dia berhasil kabur, bersama seorang dokter."

Ia mempercepat larinya, menjadi sangat cepat dan menjawab; "Ya." Lalu menutup telepon dan memfokuskan pada lajur lari dua orang lelaki tadi.

Sementara itu, Gilbert dan Dr. Braginski berlari mati-matian melawan arus manusia di depan rumah sakit. Dr. Braginski menarik pergelangan tangan Gilbert ke arah lapangan parkir, mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku jas miliknya dan membuka kunci mobil _Lamborghini_ miliknya.

"Masuk!" ia memerintahkan, Gilbert segera masuk. Dr. Braginski, tanpa menunggu Gilbert memakai sabuk pengaman, segera memacu mobilnya keluar dari area parkir sementara Gilbert melempar tas ranselnya ke belakang.

Menghiraukan sang albino yang menjerit sakit saat kepalanya terantuk jendela mobil tepat ketika Dr. Braginski membanting stir dengan kasar, sang dokter jangkung memacu kecepatan mobilnya di atas batas, menerobos keramaian kota Moskow dan pergi jauh dari sang penembak.

Lukas Bondevik mendecih mendapati mobil _Lamborghini_ itu sudah pergi jauh.

* * *

—Tarot Cards—

* * *

Mathias Køhler mendesah penuh sesal setelah mendengar kabar dari Bondevik. Sang pria jabrik menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi kerja miliknya dan meneguk kembali _Margarita_ miliknya dan dengan santai mengocok ringan gelas bertangkai itu di udara, memperhatikan warna kekuningannya bergerak lengang ke kanan dan ke kiri, hingga menabrak sisi gelas.

Køhler terkekeh dan meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja. Iris sebiru es—membekukan, mematikan, tajam—miliknya melirik ke arah _note-book_ yang masih menyala. Ia bergerak dan mengetikkan beberapa kata di bagian sandi dan ia segera berselancar di dunia miliknya.

Ia dikenal sebagai ketua dari The Skandinaves, perkumpulan dimana semua orang berduit bisa menyewa mereka untuk apapun; menyadap, melindungi, menyembunyikan, menyampaikan, mengantarkan, atau bahkan membunuh. Ia lebih sering dipanggil Magnus oleh anak buah dan kliennya, atau lebih tepatnya, hanya beberapa orang yang tahu nama aslinya.

The Skandinaves bergerak di dunia bawah, selalu punya jalan untuk lolos dari polisi sebesar apapun kefatalan yang mereka buat. Media tak satupun yang mengetahui identitas mereka, sekali dua kali aksi menggemparkan yang mereka lakukan, kebanyakan menyalahkan teroris.

Tak ada seorangpun yang mencurigai Mathias Køhler, seorang pengusaha kaya raya asal Denmark, adalah ketua dari organisasi yang menyediakan berbagai jasa ilegal dan sarat akan darah. Dan sekarang, ia tengah menangani kasus pribadi, bukan … orderan dari sahabat masa lalunya; dengan isi perintah yang cukup jelas: bawa Gilbert pulang padaku.

"Zwingli," ia berujar, "kau, bantu Lukas. Gilbert Beilschmidt harus ditemukan. Secepatnya."

* * *

—Tarot Cards—

* * *

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, da." Dr. Braginski berujar selagi jemarinya mencengkeram kemudi dengan gusar. _Amethyst_ miliknya terfokus pada jalanan lurus, namun pikirannya berkelok-kelok mencari tahu tentang siapa lelaki Jerman muda yang tengah duduk di dalam mobilnya.

Tak ada sahutan dari sang _German_, albino bermata semerah darah itu tercenung, menggenggam erat sabuk keselamatan yang sudah terpasang di badan rampingnya. Ia mencoba menghilangkan rasa kengerian akan senjata tadi, dan kenyataan bahwa ia menderita amnesia jangka pendek sama sekali tidak membantunya.

"Dok," Gilbert akhirnya memanggil, Dr. Braginski menoleh sejenak dan kembali fokus ke jalanan. "jika aku berada di pihak yang salah ... apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ia bertanya.

Dr. Braginski membelokan setir secara lembut ke arah kanan dan memarkirkan diri di depan sebuah bangunan sederhana. _Mansion_. Tak ada jawaban maupun gerakan, Dr. Braginski secara perlahan menjauhkan tangannya dari setir dan meletakan kedua telapak tangannya di atas lutut.

06.15 a.m

Dokter muda berparas tampan itu keluar dari mobil, membuka pintu mobil belakang, mengambil tas milik Gilbert dan meninggalkan lelaki itu di dalam mobil. Namun tidak.

"Ayo. Kalau kau ada di pihak yang salah? Apa peduliku, da?" Itu ia ucapkan setelah ia membukakan pintu untuk Gilbert, mengulurkan tangan ke arah pemuda bermarga Beilschmidt itu. Yang ditawari kehangatan terpaku, masih diam di atas kursi.

Menghela nafas geli, Dr. Braginski meletakan tas ransel militer itu di punggungnya dan melepas sabuk pengaman milik Gilbert. Ia tersenyum, sebelum dengan lembut mengangkat tubuh Gilbert, menggendongnya. "U-uwaaa!" pekiknya, seiringan dengan kulit pucat di wajahnya yang diwarnai semburat merah bak geyser. "A-apa yang kau laku—awawawa!"

Cengiran lebar terbentuk di wajah sang Russian saat ia menggendong sang Jerman dan berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion miliknya. "Menggendongmu, Gil-gil." Jawabnya, membuat geyser di wajah Gilbert meluas dan makin memerah.

"A-aku bisa jalan sendiri, bodoh! Ini tidak awe—Dr. Braginski!" ia menjerit saat sang dokter membetulkan gendongannya, membuatnya melompat sedikit dari tangan kekar Dr. Braginski lalu kembali ke atas tangannya.

"Ivan, da. Panggil aku Ivan." Sang dokter menginsterupsi, membuka pintu, berjalan sedikit dan—yang membuat Gilbert langsung memekik kaget sekaligus meringis sakit—membanting tubuh ramping seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt ke atas sofa.

Ivan tertawa dan melempar tubuhnya di sebelah Gilbert. "Da~ jadi, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanyanya tenang, Gilbert bangkir dan melipat kedua lututnya; menumpukan dagunya di sana.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sangat tenang di situasi seperti ini sih, Dokte—Ivan?"

"Kukira, daripada panik, lebih baik memikirkan cara untu—da, selain itu, bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

Bibir Gilbert terhenti bicara, dan ia menunduk dalam. "Kukira ..." ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lutut. "Kukira aku mengingat beberpa hal ..."

* * *

—Tarot Cards—

* * *

Eksekutor Lukas Bondevik melirik _QnQ_ yang melingkar di tangannya, lelaki Norwegia itu mendesah malas begitu tahu kalau ini sudah terlalu lambat semenjak Køhler mengirim 'jemputan' untuknya. "Orang itu seharusnya sudah datang ..." ia bergumam kesal, menutup ponsel miliknya begitu mengetahui tak ada pemberitahuan apapun dari Køhler.

Deru mobil dari kejauhan menyadarkannya, ia menoleh dan mendapati sebuah _Ferrari_ tengah dalam perjalanan ke arahnya; dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. "Che ... lama sekali." Decaknya.

Mobil itu berhenti, Berwarld Oxenstierna menurunkan kaca mobil dan menyuruh Bondevik untuk segara masuk ke dalam mobil. Dan saat ada di dalm mobil, Bondevik baru tahu kalau ia tak sendirian. "Oh, Zwingli?"

Lelaki berambut pirang cerah di bagian belakang mobil mendongak sebentar, lalu menoleh ke luar jendela. "Apa aku harus tersanjung karena kau, eksekutor terbaik Skandinaves, mengenalku?" ia terkekeh.

Melihat watak agen lapangan Vash Zwingli dan eksekutor Lukas Bondevik—sama-sama ringan tangan, sombong, dan gampang naik darah—Oxenstierna tahu bahwa ini tidak akan berujung baik. "Diamlah, kalian." Desisnya, fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

Bondevik sudah setengah jalan hendak membalas Zwingli dengan ejekan, namun ia akhirnya menghela nafas. "Apa alasanmu berada di sini, Zwingli?" tanya Bondevik, butuh penjelasan atas hilangnya privasi dalam mobil milik Kohler itu.

Zwingli mendengus geli. "Aku ditugaskan Magnus untuk menangkap Beilschmidt, tentu saja." Ia menjawab santai, dan Bondevik mendelik tajam padanya.

"Kukira An—Magnus menugaskanku untuk ini, eh?"

Oxenstierna menoleh. "Ya, dia memang menugaskanmu." Ia menginjak pedal gas lebih keras, membuat kecepatan mobil menderu naik. "Tepatnya, menugaskan kalian berdua."

_Emerald_ Zwingli menajam ke arah _amethyst_ Bondevik yang tengah menghujaminya tatapan sedingin es.

* * *

—Tarot Cards—

* * *

Ivan Braginski memandang Gilbert penuh tanya.

Sang lelaki Jerman masih diam membisu, menenggelamkan wajah di antara kedua lutut. Terlihat depresi. "Aku ..." ia bersuara, tercekat. Ivan tersenyum lembut, mengelus helaian surai rambut Gilbert perlahan. "Aku ... lari dari sesuatu."

Alis Ivan bertaut. "'sesuatu'?" tanyanya.

"Dari ..." ingatan itu muncul ke permukaan, Gilbert menariknya ke atas. Namun kepingan memori itu kembali tenggelam, terlepas dari genggamannya. Dan rasa nyeri luar biasa menghantam kepalanya, membuat ia meringis; bahkan meraung kesakitan sambil mencengkeram kepalanya.

Dokter muda di sebelahnya, dengan sigap, menahan tangan Gilbert. "Tenanglah dulu, da." Ia membawa Gilbert untuk berbaring di sofanya. "Jangan paksakan ingatan-ingatan milikmu untuk muncul," dokter berparas tampan itu meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kening Gilbert, sementara sang _German_ terengah-engah menahan nyeri. "itu akan memperburuk keadaanmu."

"Apa yang menejarku sebenarnya?" ia bergumam, meletakkan tangannya menutupi kedua mata. Ivan bangkit dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Gilbert menatapnya, namun hanya terdiam berbaring lelah di atas sofa milik dokter yang baru dikenalnya itu.

Ivan menyelamatkan nyawanya ...

"Minumlah ini, da." Aroma coklat hangat menguar dari cangkir yang dibawakan oleh Ivan, tak lantas bangkit, Gilbert tetap berbaring di sana. Ivan menghela nafas dan tersenyum geli. "Sini kubantu."

Jika ia tak sedang dalam keadaan sakit kepala berat seperti ini, Gilbert pasti sudah berteriak protes karena kini Ivan merengkuhnya dalam dekapan—dan yang paling mencengangkan, memangkunya. "Minum." Perintahnya, singkat.

Gilbert menghela nafas, dan meminum coklat itu. "Hei," ujar Ivan, meletakan dagunya di atas puncak kepala Gibert. "bagaimana kalau kita periksa isi tasmu?"

Meletakkan cangkir berisi coklat yang tinggal setengah itu di meja dekat sofa, Gilbert mengangguk setuju. Ivan, dengan senyum yang terpasang di wajahnya, meraih tas yang ada di lantai tanpa membiarkan Gilbert bangkit dari pangkuannya.

Mereka membongkar tas itu. Isinya sederhana; pakaian, passport, visa, uang, sebuah novel tebal, buku notes, dan tangan Ivan berhenti mengobrak-abrik isi tas saat dirinya menemukan benda keras di dalam sana. Dengan ragu, sang _Russian_ mengeluarkan benda keras itu dari tas.

Keduanya tercengang. "Bisa kau jelaskan ini, Gil?"

Sebuah _revolver_ tergenggam di tangan Ivan.

* * *

—Tarot Cards—

* * *

Pemimpin The Skandinaves, Mathias Køhler, duduk di atas kursinya; mengelap senapan miliknya. _Azure_ miliknya menyala nyalang ke arah senapan manual itu, barang antik, sudah lama ia memilikinya.

Senapan itu menyimpan memori tersendiri dalam diri Køhler. Ia dapatkan saat ayahnya masih menjabat sebagai pemimpin Skandinaves. Senapan itu sudah ternodai oleh ciprat darah, genang air mata, dan gores luka. Senapan itu pula yang ia gunakan saat pertama kali ia harus mencabut paksa nyawa seseorang.

Køhler meringis mengingat masa lalunya. Dan ketok pintu membuatnya mendongak ke arah pintu. "Masuk." Ujarnya, singkat.

Saat pintu terbuka, yang ia dapati adalah wajah ramah kaki tangan terpercayanya. "Ah," Tino Väinämöinen tersenyum lembut dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. "ada apa, Tino?"

Tak butuh waktu lama, Väinämöinen duduk di hadapan Køhler dan menatapnya lembut. Sejenak kemudian, lelaki keturunan Finlandia itu tersenyum melihat senapan di pangkuan Køhler. "Kau masih menyimpannya?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

Väinämöinen berdiri untuk mengambil senapan itu dari pangkuan Køhler dan membidik sang ketua dengannya. "Kau mengingat semua kenangan yang ada di sini, Magnus?" tanyanya.

"Kumohon, Tino, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu."

Pernyataan itu membuat Väinämöinen tersenyum. "Kau sendiri 'lho yang menetapkan nama itu sebagai 'nama panggung-mu." Ia menurunkan moncong senjata itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja Køhler. "Kau yang memilih takdirmu."

Senyap sejenak. "Bukan." Sang Køhler tunggal menyangkal, Väinämöinen mengeryit. "Bukan aku yang memilih takdirku," ia mendesis. "aku tidak pernah mau menjalankan bisnis ternoda ini, Tino, tidak pernah."

"Kalau begitu," Väinämöinen berujar, menepuk pundak Køhler dan tersenyum pada sang ketua Skandinaves. "takdir yang memilihmu."

Tak ayal, Køhler hanya mendengus dan tersenyum menyeringai. "Apa yang membawamu ke sini, Tino?" tanya sang pemimpin. Väinämöinen, masih dengan senyum yang terukir di wajah, meletakkan sebuah buku jurnal di atas meja Køhler. Sementara sang Dane mengeryit.

"Apa ini?"

Väinämöinen mengangkat bahu—"Dari agen kita yang menggeledah apartemen Mr. Beilschmidt di Liverpool—"dan pergi undur diri sari hadapan Mathias Køhler.

Saat Køhler tunggal membuka buku jurnal itu. Nama 'Gilbert Beilschmidt' terpampang besar-besar di lembar pertama.

Untuk kedua kalinya setelah ia diangkat menjadi pemimpin The Skandinaves, Mathias muda tersenyum tulus.

* * *

—Tarot Cards—

* * *

Dokter Ivan Braginski duduk di atas meja dapur miliknya sambil meneguk segelas _vodka_. Udara dingin Rusia membuatku harus meminum minuman beralkohol paling tidak empat sampai enam kali dalam sehari. Saat ia melihat tas ransel Gilbert di dekat sofa ruang depan, ingatannya kembali pada beberapa jam yang lalu.

Saat Gilbert pingsan di pangkuannya karena memaksakan diri untuk mengingat memori miliknya yang hilang.

Ivan menghela nafas.

Gilbert Beilschmidt benar-benar misteri. Menghela nafas, Ivan melirik ke arah jam dinding di dapur. Tepat jam delapan pagi. Sang Russian mendengus dan turun dari meja dapur lalu meletakan gelas vodka miliknya di atas meja. Saat ia menoleh ke arah pintu dapur, Gilbert sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memegangi kepalanya dan meringis.

Dan Ivan ikut-ikutan meringis, membayangkan nyeri di kepala _German_ muda itu. "Bukankah sudah kubilang kau istirahat saja, da?" Ivan membimbing sang pasien misterius untuk duduk di atas kursi di dekat meja makan.

"Kau tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk menyuruhku istirahat, omong-omong," ia mencengkeram lengan Ivan begitu merasakan gelombang nyeri kembali menyerang kepalanya. "aku keburu tumbang tadi."

Itu membuat Ivan tergelak.

"Hmph," Braginski tunggal itu mengacak rambut Gilbert. "protes saja kau ini."

_Ruby_ Gilbert menabrak tas miliknya, dan ia menghela nafas saat itu juga. "Apa sebenarnya yang mengejarku sampai aku harus membawa _revolver_?" ia mendengus dan memeluk kedua lutut yang baru saja ia tekuk.

"Sepertinya yang mengejarmu sangat mengerikan, da—oh, aku menemukan ini di dalam tas-mu." Ujar dokter tampan itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah _memory card_ pada Gilbert, sontak, sang penulis muda mengeryit.

"Ini? Di tasku?"

Ivan mengangguk.

Keheningan terjadi dalam beberapa momen. "Kurasa kita harus mengeceknya." Usul Gilbert, kepala berhias surai _platinum-blonde_ di depannya mengangguk membenarkan dan pergi ke ruang tamu; mengambil sebuah laptop yang ada di atas meja. Masih menyala, bekas kerjaan yang ia lakukan semalam.

Saat Gilbert memasukan _SD-card_ itu ke dalam soket memori laptop silver milik Ivan, yang ia dapati adalah ferifikasi pengguna. Membuat baik Ivan ataupun Gilbert mengerutkan kening dan saling bertukar pandang. "Apa ini?" Gilbert menyuarakan isi kepalanya.

"Da, coba masukan namamu."

Hendak menyangkal dan menolak, Gilbert akhirnya mengetikan namanya di dalam layar laptop. Dan ia meletakan kursor di atas kolom _password_. Dan ia terdiam sejenak, memberi kode pada Ivan. "Coba tanggal lahirmu."

"Tidak mungkin, Ivan."

"Mungkin saja, da?"

Gilbert mendengus dan mengalah, mengetikan tanggal lahirnya di dalam kolom _password_.

Ajaibnya, ferifikasi itu berhasil dan mereka berhasil masuk ke dalam _SD-Card_ itu.

Itu adalah sebuah tulisan.

_Kami telah menantimu._

_Kau harus cepat, iblis bermuka dua telah bangkit dan kau harus buru-buru menghentikannya._

_Temukan! Temukan semua garis edar klandestin dalam setiap petunjuk, dan satukan! Maka kau akan menemukan titik akhir._

_Kau harus cepat, dia akan segera menangkapmu saat kau lengah._

_Hati-hati, iblis mempunyai banyak mata yang selalu mengawasimu._

Saat Ivan dan Gilbert kembali bertukar pandang, suara deru mobil yang berhenti dan suara ban yang menggilas bebatuan di depan mansion Ivan membuat mereka membeku di tempat.

Fasilitator Berwald Oxenstierna menurunkan dua penumpangnya di pinggiran kota Moskow. "Laksanakan dengan rapi, Bondevik, Zwingli."

Dan di sana, di depan rumah Ivan Braginski, eksekutor Lukas Bondevik dan agen lapangan Vash Zwingli berdiri sambil menenteng senjata masing-masing. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan tajam sebelum bejalan setengah berlari ke dalam rumah sang dokter jangkung berkebangsaan Rusia.

Sementara di dalam rumah, dengan cepat, Ivan menutup laptopnya dan menarik pergelangan tangan Gilbert untuk segera pergi dari mansion miliknya. Sang German memasukan laptop _silver_ itu ke dalam tas dan segera berlari di belakang Ivan.

Saat mereka hampir mencapai pintu, rentetan peluru otomatis dimuntahkan oleh Bondevik dan Zwingli. Reflek, Ivan menyeret Gilbert menjauh dari pintu depan dan pergi ke belakang. "Kita akan kemana?!" tanya Gilbert, setengah berteriak, berusaha mengalahkan bisingnya peluru dari arah depan.

Ivan mendecak kesal dan merunduk begitu pintu depan terdobrak dan peluru menghujami mereka. Sejenak, rentetan peluru itu berhenti. Jika saja suara dingin itu tak beresonansi di telinga keduanya, mungkin Ivan sudah akan menarik Gilbert untuk pergi.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Waktu seolah berhenti berputar.

"Serahkan dirimu, maka kau dan doktermu akan selamat."

Maka pada saat itu pula, Ivan melempar meja ruang tamu ke arah Bondevik dan Zwingli lalu menarik Gilbert untuk berlari saat peluru kembali ditembakan oleh kedua anggota Skandinaves itu.

"Cih," Zwingli mendecih kesal ke arah Bondevik, lalu berlari ke arah kedua lelaki itu pergi. "harusnya kau langsung membunuhnya saja." Kata Zwingli.

Bondevik mendengus sebelum ikut berlari mengejar Ivan dan Gilbert. "Perintah dari Magnus adalah membawanya dalam keadaan selamat, bodoh." Gerutu sang eksekutor sambil membidik kaki Gilbert dan menembakan peluru dari senapan miliknya. Dan meleset. "Sialan." Umpatnya.

"Payah." Desis Zwingli sambil melompat menerjang barang-barang yang menghalanginya. Sang Swiss muda berusaha membidik kedua targetnya sambil mempertahankan kecepatan konstan larinya, dan menurunkan moncong senjatanya begitu tahu kesulitan dan kefatalannya.

Iris _amethyst_ Ivan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh halaman belakang dan berlari ke arah pintu belakang. Satu-satunya jalan keluar bagi mereka, mengarah ke arah hutan di belakang sana. Gilbert memandang ngeri pohon-pohon yang menjulang tertutupi salju di depan sana, dan Ivan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya; menenangkan sang pasien misterius.

"Sialan!" umpat Zwingli begitu mendapati sang target utama menghilang di balik pepohonan hutan. Ia berbalik ke arah Bondevik, yang tengah terengah dan merutuk di belakangnya. "Kita berpencar mencarinya!" perintah sang Zwingli tertua, sementara Bondevik dengan enggan mengangguk dan berlari ke arah yang berlainan dengan Zwingli.

Adrenalin memacu deru nafas seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt agar menderu lebih cepat, mengesampingkan fakta bahwa ia tengah berlari menembus hutan di tengah udara dingin Rusia. Tangannya yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh dokter Rusia yang tengah berlari di depannya seolah mati rasa.

"Kita mau kemana?!" teriaknya, suara ranting yang patah dan daun yang bergemerisik di bawah mereka menjadi melodi tersendiri. Ivan mengedarkan pandangan ke kanan dan ke kiri, dengan panik menyeret Gilbert agar berlari ke arah kiri.

Melihat sebuah tumpukan batu di depan sana, Gilbert bisa tahu apa isi kepala Ivan. "Kau yaki—"

"Sssshhh ..." telunjuk berlapis sarung tangan coklat itu berdiam di depan bibir Gilbert saat derap langkah kaki yang berlari terburu-buru mendekat ke arah mereka.

Derap langkah itu terhenti sejenak di belakang mereka. "Sialan! Kemana sih mereka?!" suara beraksen Sami dan terkesan dingin itu menghilang seiringan dengan langkah derap lari yang menjauh.

Gilbert mendongak, menatap Ivan yang tersenyum kekanakan ke arahnya. "Kurasa kita sudah _cukup_ aman." Ujar sang Russian sambil membimbing Gilbert untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah gua yang lumayan dekat dengan mereka.

* * *

—Tarot Cards—

* * *

Mathias Køhler jarang tersenyum tulus semenjak dirinya dipilih menjadi ketua The Skandinaves.

Terakhir kali ia tersenyum, dan bukan neyeringai ataupun senyum jahil, adalah saat ia dipilih menjadi pemimpin Skandinaves. Dulu, Mathias kecil membayangkan betapa hebatnya pekerjaan sang ayah, dan ia merasa sangat bangga bisa menggantikan posisi ayahanda tersayangnya.

Dan itu adalah saat terakhir seorang Køhler tersenyum.

Di lembar pertama, tertulis nama Gilbert Beilschmidt, dan di lembar kedua, ada tulisan tangan di sisi kanan jurnal.

_Kudedikasian untuk perjalanan hidupku yang awesome._

Køhler terkekeh membacanya, dan ia kembali membuka lembaran-lembaran dari buku jurnal itu. Foto seorang albino yang tersenyum pada kamera ada di kolom paling atas halaman itu. Dengan tulisan 'The AWESOME me' tertulis besar-besar di bawahnya.

Foto kedua, adalah foto Gilbert bersama seseorang berambut pirang—yang Køhler tahu sebagai adik Gilbert dari informan sekaligus kaki tangan terpercayanya. Ketiga, sekaligus yang terakhir di halaman itu, adalah foto Gilbert bersama dua orang lelaki berkulit coklat khas mediteranian; Køhler tak yakin mengenal mereka berdua, dan ia menghiraukannya.

Saat ia membuka lembaran keempat, yang ia temui adalah foto klien sekaligus sahabat masa lalunya: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Sedang merangkul Gilbert yang nyengir lebar ke arah kamera. Ia membaca sebuah notes yang ditulis di bawahnya.

_Sahabatku yang awesome, Antonio._

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi sambil terus membaca notes yang cukup panjang itu.

_Aku dan Toni sdh lama bersahabat, dan kami sdh sprti saudara. Kami pertama kali brtmu saat sekolah dasar. Aku waktu itu pndh ke Manchester utk mengikuti pekerjaan ayah, dan Toni ternyata adalh murid pindahan dari Spanyol. Aku senang, ternyata ada yg berasal dari daratan yg sama denganku. Hubungan kami berjalan sangat awesome sampai sekarang—dan sampai kapanpun!_

Køhler mendesah tak senang membaca notes itu. Lembaran selanjutnya adalah lembaran tulisan yang lebih mirip diari. Di beberapa halaman terdapat foto-foto Glbert dan Antonio, juga beberapa orang yang Køhler tak yakin siapa. Dan ia memutuskan untuk melewatkannya ke beberapa halaman terakhir. Halaman dimana tanggal yang tertera adalah beberapa minggu yang lalu.

_Ini tidak beres._

Hanya itu. Sisanya hanya coretan-coretan asal.

_Ada yang salah dengan Toni. Aku takut. Dia bukan Toni yg kukenal. Yang ada di hadapanku tadi bukan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo._

Di sini, Køhler mulai merasa cemas. Dan ia membuka lembaran selanjutnya.

_Seseorang tolong aku. Ini semua gila. Ini tidak awesome. Ini bukan Antonio. Siapapun, beritahu aku siapa yang kini berada di belakangku. Dia gila. Dunia ini gila. Tolong._

Sisanya tak dapat terbaca oleh Køhler, luntur. Seolah terkena air mata Gilbert. Køhler mulai tak bisa membaca siapa yang benar di sini. Ingatannya melayang ke dalam beberapa hari yang lalu, saat sahabat lamanya itu mendadak datang padanya dan meminta bantuan Skandinaves.

"Mathias!"

Køhler memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabat lamanya itu. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo menunjukkan rentetan gigi-gigi putihnya lalu duduk di hadapan Køhler. "Ada apa, 'Tonio?" tanya sang Dane, sementara Antonio meminum latte-nya dan menatap Køhler dengan emerald cerah miliknya.

"Langsung ke inti, Magnus?"

Pertanyaan sang Spaniard membuat Køhler mendengus, tapi dari sana, ia tahu kalau ini adalah masalah pekerjaan. "Silahkan."

Antonio menyeringai, cukup untuk membuat Køhler merinding melihatnya. Seringaian itu ... buas, dan tatapan emerald secerah batu permata zambrud itu ... berkilat mengerikan. "Aku ingin kau membawa seseorang kembali padaku." Sang pemimpin Skandinaves mendengarkan. "Seseorang ... yang harus kau kembalikan padaku dalam keadaan utuh, Mathias Køhler. Atau ... Magnus?"

"Kau tak perlu alasan, bukan?"

Azure Køhler berputar seketika itu juga. "Tidak ada diskonan khusus sahabat, lho. Tugas ini seperti—"

"Aku tahu, Magnus."

Seringaian di bibir Antonio jauh lebih buas dari tadi. "Akan kubayar berapa pun, asal _dia_ dapat kembali ke sisiku, Magnus."

Keheningan menyergap. "Siapa orangnya?"

Dan Køhler bersumpah kalau seringaian Antonio bertambah semakin buas setiap detiknya. "Gilbert," dan emerald itu seperti seekor predator yang baru menemukan mangsa. "Beilschmidt."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

[Author's Territory: Für Elise © Ludwig van Bethoven]

Wo-woaaa ... Present of Death sama Pathetic Demise apa kabar, ya?

DZING! BUAGH! PLAKKK!

#cough ma-maafkan saya. Jari jemari saya bener-bener gak bisa berhenti ngetik fic ga jelas ini. =w= saya kira bakal bisa dijadiion OS, tapi ternyata word count udah numpuk gitu. Daripada reader matanya siwer pas baca benda laknat ini, yaudah saya jadiin MC.

Gak akan sampe lebih dari tiga chapter, kok. #mungkin #ekhem

Dan saya gak janji bisa update cepet. UAS di depan mata soalnya. #liriksadisUAS dan saya bukannya ngapalin sejarah+sosiologi+ekonomi atau ngapalin rumus fisika atau mtk malah ngetik benda laknat ini.

Well, see you in future chapter and ...

... review?

Sincerely,

Nekoya Chevalier


End file.
